Boozed Conflictions
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Someone had to write about that scene in Committed that was not seen... *wink*


Boozed Conflictions

Boozed Conflictions

By Relm

Clark let out a heavy sigh as he tried his best to get Lois into his truck. Since she was so plastered there was no way he was going to let her drive herself home. At first she insisted being as stubborn as she was. Even after Clark stole her keys from her. Lois even tried to get them back from him. But as it was that just ending up with some clumsy groping on her part that didn't bother her that much but certainly bothered him.

Lois laughed a few times as she finished what had been a very long winded conversation with her cousin Chloe on the phone. However Chloe was still at the party, and Lois knew this but was still delighted to talk to her machine. Had Clark been actually listening to the conversation instead of worrying on how he was going to get her to settle down and come back to his place then might have even blushed. Lois' praise of Clark started off innocent enough but by the end she was telling Chloe's machine of all the naughty things she wanted to do to Clark.

"Lois, c'mon get off the phone and get into the truck." Clark urged her impatiently.

Lois giggled. "Goodnight coz! Clark wants me to go with him." She went to close the phone but instead dropped it. Instead of trying to grab the phone before it fell to the ground she just stared at it in a daze, she reaction time far too dulled to move.

Thankfully Clark was on the ball. He snatched up the phone close it and put it back in Lois' purse.

"Wow you're fast." Lois giggled once more as she tried to get into the truck. But her heels and the height of the step was proving to be a problem as she almost fell twice. The second time Clark just grabbed her and manually put her into the truck and buckled her in.

As Clark started up the engine and started to drive he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. But that was proving to be difficult, as Lois had decided to start staring him with wanting eyes letting her hand wander dangerously close to Clark's thigh. Clark sucked up a sharp breath and almost swerved off the road as Lois' hand found its' target. "Lois I'd like to get home without us driving into a ditch. No groping right now." He said firmly as he took her hand away from his leg.

"Alright no touching… right now." Her voice was low and seductive.

Again Clark almost lost control of the wheel. 'What the hell has gotten into her?' Clark at the best of times was oblivious to what was going on around him when it came to the ladies of his life. So the thought of Lois suddenly wanting to take their friendship to 'another level' was so strange and out there that he couldn't even comprehend it. It was obvious to most of the sexual tension that filled the air around Lois and Clark. But then again Clark was even oblivious to his own desires. He recognized that Lois was attractive but he would never let his brain take it further then that.

"Clarky you're so hansom." Lois slurred.

"And you're so drunk." Clark insisted trying to fight the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. 'She's drunk, ignore everything she's doing. And her hand is on my thigh again!' "Lois! No hands!" Clark again swatted her all too friendly hand from away from him.

"Sorry can't help myself. Just so pretty in the moonlight." Lois mumbled as she dozed off.

Clark let out a sigh of relief. With Lois asleep he could concentrate more on driving and less on her drunken actions.

Or so he thought.

Clark couldn't help but dart his eyes back and forth between the road and the lovely sleeping woman in the seat next to him. And it didn't help matters that Lois was moaning in her sleep, saying Clark's name with a little too much enthusiasm.

***

Somehow Clark managed to drive them home safely. Lois had woken up part way during the drive and decided that she needed to listen and sing along to her some of her favourite Whitesnake songs… at full blast. Clark was thankful when she nodded back off too sleep.

Clark opened up Lois' side of the truck and did his best to get her out of the vehicle without waking her. He was successful and Shelby was there to greet them as he carried Lois across the threshold.

Shelby sniffed the air a couple times before giving a dissatisfactory woof and wondered off to other areas of the house.

"Smart dog." Clark muttered as he put Lois down the couch. He sped up to his room to grab a couple clothing options for Lois for sleeping in. He put them on the couch beside her and put a couple bowls on the coffee table for just in case Lois didn't feel very well during the night. The last thing he got was a blanket and a pillow for her and while he was doing so he was thinking about how the heck was he going to get her changed. Though the thought of how much he might enjoy undressing Lois did pop up in his mind he quickly squashed it. But Lois was asleep, so he didn't know what he was going to do.

Luckily for Clark, Lois solved the problem for him. When he returned with the bedding, she was standing in the kitchen with Clark's football jersey in hand. She was humming a Whitesnake song as she tried to get herself out of her dress. Her back was to Clark and she seemed oblivious of his presence.

Lois giggled as she fumbled to unzip her dress. It took her quite a while before she realized that her dress didn't have a zipper to undo. So then it became the struggle of trying to get the dress up and over her head.

Clark tried to look away as Lois tried to wiggle her way out of her dress. In fact he almost did until her butt was exposed and the very thin barely nothing underwear that was supposed to cover it. He gulped with his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before, and heck she was even wearing underwear even if it was next to nothing. But no Clark was in a trance unable to look away.

After what seemed like an eternity Lois finally managed to get the dress off. She giggle once more in triumph.

One look at Lois' bare back and it dawned on him, she hadn't been wearing a bra! 'Look away Clark,' he urged himself, 'this is Lois here. She's off limits to ogling. You can't look at her you can't think about what she is or isn't wearing or how her skin might feel under your hands. No! Look away! Go back to the couch! Leave, leave now! ' As much as Clark's mind was screaming at him to do the right thing, to be the good little boy he always was he just couldn't move. Or rather he didn't want to move. And the more he looked at her the more he wanted to touch her. But his good boy reasoning won out there and he stuck to voyeurism.

Lois took Clark's football jersey and ever so slowly went to put it on. Now you'd think that undressing would be a lot more sexy and erotic then a person dressing themself but somehow Lois got Clark going even more. Even when she finally got the garment on she took the time to feel the shape of her body through the material. The jersey was just long enough to barely cover her butt but short enough that her legs were completely exposed and looking like they went on forever.

When Lois went to turn around Clark snapped out of the fantasyland he was in and zoomed back to the living room couch.

Lois sauntered back into the living room looking at Clark with dreamy eyes.

Clark didn't look up. He was afraid to. Afraid of how she would look and how he would react.

"_Clark…_" Lois moaned.

Clark's eyes went wide and he snapped his head up to look Lois in the eye.

Lois smiled a seductive little smile as she trailed her left hand up the side of her body from her thigh all the way up to her hair. She moaned as he beckoned him with her head tilted to one side and her eyes half closed. Her smile was also sideways with mischief tugging at it.

Clark's heartbeat was racing, his hands felt clammy and he could feel all the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He may be otherwise oblivious to a woman's feelings but Clark knew what was going on. Lois wanted him. He was confused he didn't know what to do. He wanted with almost every fibre of his body to go sweep of her feet and claim her mouth feverishly with his. But of course Lois was drunk, and he would never take advantage of her, especially not in this sort of state.

"_Clark…_" Lois moaned again. She went to play with her hair again when she suddenly bent over and threw up.

And the moment ended.


End file.
